unholytrinityfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LVChord/Burt and Carols goodbye.
This is what happens when Burt and Carol have to say goodbye to their babies. ---- .*Burt enters Kurt's room. He’s caring a box.* Burt - "Hey, Kurt! Look what I found!" .*Kurt comes out of the bathroom* Kurt - "Yes? What's that?" Burt - "It's all of your old stuff, from when you were a kid. Carol and I are setting things up for you guys and I found it. I thought you might want to keep something with you." .*Kurt puts his hands on his hips. He pauses.* Kurt - "Well, leave it here. I'll check it later, okay? I gotta go. Blaine's waiting for me." .*Burt nods and Kurt leaves.* .*He looks at it and picks up a picture of him and Kurt.* .*While Burt goes through the stuff, we hear a song starting to play and he sings it.* ♪ Schoolbag in hand He leaves home in the early morning Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile I watch him grow With the surge of that well known sadness And I have to sit down for a while The feeling that I'm losing him forever And without really entering his world I'm glad whenever I can share his laughter My sweet and funny Kurt Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to catch him every minute The feeling in it Slipping through my fingers all the time Do I really see what’s in his mind? Each time I think I’m close to knowing He keeps on growing Slipping through my fingers all the time ♪ .*The scene cuts to Carol. She’s in Finn’s room.* .*Carol makes Finn’s bed and looks at the pictures on the walls. She starts to sing.* ♪ Sleep in our eyes Him and me at the breakfast table Barely awake I let precious time go by Then when he’s gone There’s that odd melancholy feeling And a sense of guilt I can’t deny What happened to those wonderful adventures? The places I have planned for us to go Well… Some of them we did, but most we didn’t And why I just don’t know Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to catch him every minute The feeling in it Slipping through my fingers all the time Do I really see what’s in his mind? Each time I think I’m close to knowing He keeps on growing Slipping through my fingers all the time. ♪ .*We see the screen divide and we see Burt on the left side and Carol on the right side.* .*They work on their sons' things as they both sing.* ♪ Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture And save it from the funny tricks of time Slipping through my fingers! ♪ .*We see Burt close the box and leave Kurt’s room, and Carol close Finn’s door and leave. They meet at the living room and sit on the couch. Carol’s crying and she lies on Burt’s lap. They sing the last lines.* ♪ Schoolbag in hand They leave home in the early morning Waving goodbye With an absent-minded smile… ♪ ---- Category:Blog posts